Złoczyńca
Złoczyńcy, nazywani też przestępcami, to jednostki, które odrzuciły ustalony porządek oraz prawo i zaczęły popełniać przestępstwa oraz inne czyny niezgodne z prawem. Historia Jeszcze przed powstaniem Fabryki Bohaterów przestępczość była znana w całej galaktyce, a wiele planet było podporządkowanych złoczyńcom. Właśnie z powodu rosnącej liczby bandytów we Wszechświecie Akiyama Makuro założył organizację Hero Factory, której głównym celem do dzisiaj jest produkcja Bohaterów mających powstrzymać złoczyńców. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu uformował się Legion Ciemności - grupa przestępcza z Black Phantomem na czele, która miała na celu zniszczenie Fabryki. Bandyci przejęli jeden z ładunków robotów XT4, a następnie przeprogramowali jednego, tak by ten myślał, że jest kryminalistą. XT4 użył podstępu, dzięki któremu przedostał się do Hero Factory, unieruchomił Bohaterów, a następnie udał się do więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54, by uwolnić Voltixa i Toxic Reapę. W tym samym czasie Speeda Demon i Splitface spowodowali ogromny wybuch fregaty, który uszkodził dwójkę herosów. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości, że Fabryka Bohaterów ma zostać zamknięta, Legion Ciemności postanowił zająć Wieżę Montażową. Przypuścili atak na budynek, jednak z powodu Threshera oraz Prestona Stormera szturm nie powiódł się, a większość członków Legionu została aresztowana. Okazało się też, że Black Phantom chciał tylko wykorzystać swoich podwładnych, by zdobyć reputację najpodlejszego przestępcy. Po niedługim czasie Fabryka Bohaterów wznowiła swoją działalność. thumb|Od lewej do prawej: [[Corroder, Meltdown, XPlode, Thunder]] Wśród złoczyńców można też wyróżnić pojedyncze przypadki Bohaterów-dezerterów. Byli nimi między innymi Core Hunter oraz Von Ness, członek elitarnej Drużyny Alfa 1. Podczas gdy Core Hunter zajął się wyrywaniem Rdzeni herosom, Von Ness przekształcił się w Von Nebulę i założył Gang. Jednak niemal wszyscy członkowie zostali aresztowani po bitwie w New Stellac City. Natomiast Von Nebula został wessany przez swojego nemezis, Stormera, do własnej Laski Czarnej Dziury. Po zatrzymaniu Gangu Von Nebuli, atak na Stację Paliw 22 przypuścili Ogniści Przestępcy chcący wykraść i wzmocnić się przechowywanym tam paliwem. Udało im się zmusić herosów do ucieczki, wzięli nawet Marka Surge'a jako zakładnika. Jednak pod osłoną nocy na Stację przybyli unowocześnieni Bohaterowie w wersji 2.0. Podczas kolejnego starcia siły złoczyńców zaczęły słabnąć i po pewnym czasie wszyscy zostali aresztowani i zabrani do Aresztu dla Złoczyńców. Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach na Quatros zaczął działać Witch Doctor chcący nielegalnie pozyskać Quaza. Zniewolił on miejscowe zwierzęta i wykorzystał je w walce przeciwko Bohaterom. Przez działania byłego naukowca planeta zaczęła dosłownie umierać. Herosi uwolnili stworzenia spod kontroli Witch Doctora, a następnie zmierzyli się z nim w walce. Daniel Rocka oraz Preston Stormer pokonali go poprzez odebranie mu Berła Czaszki - źródła mocy Witch Doctora. Planeta została uratowana, a złoczyńca zabrany do więzienia. thumb|left|208px|Złoczyńcy uciekający z więzieniaPo aresztowaniu Voltixa przez Furno i Rockę, ten za pomocą Laski Czarnej Dziury wywołał Wielką Ucieczkę z Aresztu dla Złoczyńców. Z więzienia uciekły wtedy setki przestępców, którzy zaczęli grasować w całej galaktyce. Bohaterowie pojedynczo wyruszyli na misję, by złapać zbiegłych bandytów. Wiele z pojedynczych akcji Misji: Złapać i Zakuć zakończyła się powodzeniem, jednak część byłych więźniów nadal pozostaje na wolności. Podczas gdy herosi zajęci byli wyłapywaniem przestępców, Black Phantom wdarł się do Wieży Montażowej i był bliski jej całkowitego zniszczenia. Powstrzymał go jednak oddział Alfa 1, który niedługo po tym stawił czoła Core Hunterowi, który chciał skompletować wszystkie fragmenty broni znanej jako Pudło Zagłady. Jakiś czas później pewien tajemniczy złoczyńca wyhodował pasożytnicze Mózgi, których użył w swoim planie zagłady Hero Factory. Mózgi po dotarciu na Planetę Makuhero, pasożyty przejęły kontrolę nad umysłami tamtejszych stworzeń, które zmutowały się i ruszyły na Makuhero. Bohaterowie odparli ich atak i uwolnili spod panowania Mózgów. Alternatywne wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tej rzeczywistości złoczyńcy przejęli znaczną część galaktyki, a władzę w niej sprawowała Cytadela wspierająca przestępczość. W tym też wymiarze kryminaliści zniszczyli Hero Factory i uwięzili Bohaterów i Akiyamę Makuro. Rzeczywistość 50678.2 W tym wymiarze Nathaniel Zib wynalazł urządzenie do zdalnej kontroli, które pozwoliło przeprogramować przestępców w użytecznych członków społeczeństwa. Opis Złoczyńcy znani są ze swojej obojętności wobec prawa i lekceważenia go. Przez ich egoistyczne zachowanie oraz dążenie do osiągnięcia własnych celów często cierpią niewinne istoty. Kryminaliści często tworzą grupy przestępcze lub współpracują ze sobą, jednak przez ich nie moralną postawę działają razem tylko przez krótki czas. Przestępcy zazwyczaj noszą ze sobą broń lub przydatne gadżety, lecz mogą też korzystać z wrodzonych zdolności oraz naturalnej broni, jak na przykład pazury, czy kolce. Przyczyny zostania złoczyńcą są różne: od poddania się negatywnym emocjom lub nienawiści (jak Von Ness), poprzez uzależnienie od władzy i mocy (psychicznie jak Fire Lord lub fizycznie jak Witch Doctor), szaleństwo (możliwe, iż w ten sposób złoczyńcą został Speeda Demon), po zwykłą chęć osiągnięcia własnych celów lub zniszczenia. Znani złoczyńcy Legion Ciemności (rozwiązany): *Black Phantom *Jawblade *Toxic Reapa *Splitface *Thornraxx *Voltix *Speeda Demon *XT4 Gang Von Nebuli: *Von Nebula *XPlode *Rotor *Corroder *Meltdown *Thunder *Vapour Ogniści Przestępcy: *Fire Lord *Drilldozer *Nitroblast *Jetbug Nienależący do grup przestępczych: *Witch Doctor *Core Hunter *Zmutowany Robot Przemysłowy *Geb *Silver *Snowflake *Cornelius Zo *Kapitan Dark Horrendous *Panda-Monium *Międzybiegunowy Niedźwiedź *Pożeracz Słońc *Gorgona *Tajemniczy złoczyńca, który stworzył Mózgi Zobacz też *Postacie: Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Klasy Robotów Kategoria:Postacie